poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Paw and Order
Paw and Order is the twelfth episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It first aired on April 3, 1988. Synopsis In a Western themed episode, Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger and the rest are building the stage for a play called “The Legend of Sheriff Piglet”. It’s not too long before the story becomes real. Plot The episode starts with everyone building a stage in the Hundred Acre Wood. Piglet asked what was going on and Pooh told him, “Don’t worry, Piglet. You’ll find out.” Later that day, everyone is in their seats and Christopher Robin appears and he introduces their play called “The Legend of Sheriff Piglet”''. As Roo opens the curtains, Owl and Gopher start to sing their song about the hero of the play. In the next scene, we see Piglet, Pooh , Tigger and Eeyore traveling through the hot desert on their wagon until they reached in the a town where the town folks (who are Prairie Dogs) who are moving out of their city because of a gang of Horse Thieves. Piglet suggests that the town needs a sheriff and the town’s sheriff gives Piglet his badge and promotes him to the job. Just then, the Horse Thieves (turning out not to be thieves who steal horses, but thieves who are horses) arrive and their leader, Nasty Jack tells Piglet and his friends that since Sheriffs and Horse Thieves don’t get along and plans to trounce Piglet. When Pooh suggests that Nasty Jack would be “Satisfied with a hug instead?”, Nasty Jack just kicks their wagon and the heroes land in the Sheriff’s office. Then Tigger starts to tell them that they need to stand and fight against Nasty Jack, but Owl and Gopher interrupt the conversation and tells them that they have no chance standing up against him. Rabbit starts to panic and ran out of the office and runs into Nasty Jack in a Tavern. He becomes a Bartender and serves the Horse Thieves Root Beers and Banana Splits with carrots on top (which disgusts Jack). Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Eeyore start to plan a rescue. Tigger starts to come in with a lasso tells Nasty Jack to drop Rabbit or he’ll get roped. Pooh and Eeyore start to go in, but are put into barrels by the Horse Thieves. Tigger starts to do his lasso trick, but gets tangled up is used as a Yo Yo while Piglet and Pooh help Eeyore get out of his barrel. Nasty Jack starts to kidnap Piglet. Pooh and Eeyore come into the Tavern as “The Masked Bear and his Faithful Steed” and starts to battle with Jack with Ice Cream. As Pooh starts to ran out of his ammo, Nasty Jack accidentally shoots the piano and the piano hits him and makes him land in the water tub outside the Tavern. As Pooh and Eeyore go into the sunset, Nasty Jack comes out of the Water and said, “I’m gonna have to do something about that Masked Bear.” Later Pooh and his friends start to “Clean up this town” by sweeping the streets. Nasty Jack appears as a delivery person showing a Telegram for The Masked Bear. Pooh tells him that The Masked Bear isn’t here, but he and the others would give him the message. Jack reads the message which only says “Help!”, which frightens Piglet so much that he rushes to the Jail cell to hide. While Rabbit and Tigger tried to get Piglet out of the Jail cell, Pooh and Eeyore starts to become The Masked Bear and his Faithful Steed again only to be captured by Nasty Jack. He gives a letter to Piglet and since Tigger and Rabbit can’t read it, Christopher Robin appears and reads the letter saying that Piglet must have a showdown at sunset and the Masked Bear and his Faithful Steed cannot help him for they are tied up and can’t be freed. So for the sake of the Townspeople and with the encouragement of Rabbit and Tigger (not to mention Christopher Robin), Piglet decided to face Nasty Jack once and for all. As he stalls Jack so Pooh and Eeyore can come to the rescue, Owl and Gopher are in the mines singing a song to Pooh and Eeyore who are tied up in a mine wagon and Gopher lets go of the mine wagon and Pooh and Eeyore are rushed to the rescue, but as they got to Town, they missed Nasty Jack and they crashed into the Sheriff’s Office, but Tigger finds out that it didn’t happen in Christopher Robin’s book. Piglet starts to tell Jack what important it is to be Sheriff of the town and as Jack is about to trounce him, the badge starts to fell out of Piglet. Jack starts to complain that he can’t trounce Piglet anymore and wonders what is he supposed to do now. Then Piglet tells Jack that he could be Sheriff now and that made Nasty Jack very happy. Next Nasty Jack tells the gang that he’s going to clean up this town, and asks them, “¿Comprendo?” then the frightened gang runs into the jail cell. Later, Piglet was rewarded a medal by the Mayor. Pooh and Eeyore rode off into the sunset, and Owl and Gopher starts to end the story with a song about themselves, but the curtain closes on them. Characters *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Gopher *Owl *Christopher Robin *Nasty Jack *Nasty Jack's Gang *Prairie Dogs *Kanga (''cameo) *Roo (cameo) *Kessie (cameo) *Dexter (cameo) Song Legend of Sheriff Piglet Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “Paw and Order” Story by LEN UHLEY and MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by LEN UHLEY With the Voice Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM PETER CULLEN HAL SMITH MICHAEL GOUGH PATTY PARRIS TIMOTHY HOSKINS JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and Nasty Jack and [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Winchell PAUL WINCHELL] as [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Tigger Tigger]' and Nasty Jack’s Member' Animation Director DAVID BLOCK Assistant Producer KEN TSUMURA Associate Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Storyboard Designer BOB KLINE Art Director ED GHERTNER Character Designer TOBY SHELTON Additional Character Design KENNY THOMPKINS Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Additional Background Styling GARY EGGLESTON Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Additional Color Styling DEBRA JORGENSBORG Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN BOB ZAMBONI TERENCE HARRISON Artwork Coordinator KRISTA BUNN Overseas Animation Supervisor MIKE REYNA Post Production Coordinator SARA DURAN Production Assistants JACALEEN VEBER LUANNE WOOD Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by THOM SHARP &''' '''STEVE NELSON “Legend of Sheriff Piglet” Performed by PETER CULLEN HAL SMITH MICHAEL GOUGH JIM CUMMINGS Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC. Animation Director NOBUO TOMIZAWA *. ©1988 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Distributed by Buena Vista International, Inc. Gallery Winnie the Pooh and Friends Heading West.jpg|Pooh and the gang beginning the play. Nasty jack.jpg|The Masked Bear vs. Nasty Jack The Masked Bear.jpg|The Masked Bear and his faithful steed. Horsethieves1.jpg|Nasty Jack's Gang Nasty Jack-2.jpg|Nasty Jack Winnie the Pooh Tigger Piglet Rabbit and Eeyore in the old west.jpg Paw and Order.jpg|Title Card Pooh lone ranger.jpg Trivia *Kessie, Roo and Kanga, make non-speaking cameo appearances in the beginning of the episode. *The title of the episode is a parody of the NBC TV series, ''Law and Order; ''which premiered two years later in September 1990. *This is the first episode that has a story arc set in the wild west, with the second and last being “The Good, the Bad, and the Tigger.” *Pooh’s alter ego, The Masked Bear, along with Tigger’s, The Masked Offender, were both based off of the fictional character, Zorro. Pooh's and Eeyore's characters were also based on the Lone Ranger and his customary phrase, "Hi-yo, Silver! Away!" In the episode, Pooh declares, "Hi-yo, Eeyore! Away!" *This episode is the template to have a setting in the some of the Pooh's Adventures video campaign on YouTube. *Nasty Jack's voice is based on Cummings' impression of Jack Nicholson. *The title of the episode was renamed “Wild West Winnie” in the UK VHS release. *First episode of Dexter. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:1988 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Vhs Category:VHS Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Book Category:Piglet episode